Guilty Pleasures
by Monisse
Summary: The only reminder of his elusive presence were his large blue hand prints on her hips, the splashes of color adorning her bare skin and a nearly empty can of thinner. Yet another night where barely any renovation was accomplished. Still, the alternative was so much more delightful.


**Title:** Guilty Pleasures

 **Pairing:** Sam/Jules

 **Rating:** M (It will get a little intense, but classy)

 **Inspiration:** The night before Season 2, Episode 4: Between Heartbeats

* * *

The brush rolled up and down on the wall leaving bright blue strokes as it passed in a rhythmic motion. A light breeze came in through the open window and touched her warm skin making her shiver in contrast to the heat inside the nearly empty room in that late summer night. She had started the renovation of the house shortly after moving and her bedroom was the one currently suffering from her newfound appreciation for reformations, restorations and repairs. Before now she had not the time or the patience to dive into such a megalomaniac reformation of a two story townhouse by herself. However, this time it was her own house, one that she finally after so many years, could call home.

The bright blue she had chosen to paint the room was soothing her senses and slowly making its way not only to the walls but into her hands as well. It made her recall another kind of blue, one that adorned the eyes of one very stubborn rookie currently painting the adjacent wall.

He had accompanied her to the store to choose the perfect color for her bedroom, insisting with a lopsided grin in taking a closer look on her reformation process for future reference. Patience was one of his many virtues, but it had been short lived as she took her time looking and comparing every possible color in existence in that store. As she grew more impatient with his exasperating comments on how all shades of a particular color seemed alike to him, he finally gave up and wandered around the store to give her some space. Not long after, she had reached into a shelf for a can of the most beautiful blue and her choice was made. Blue was her favorite color after all, and it surely had nothing to do with the beautiful blue eyes that stared back at her from the other side of the now empty shelf. It surprised her enough to let a yelp escape her lips and the can to nearly fall to the floor. He had stared with a brilliant smile and such intensity, that she had to avert her own eyes in order to prevent any unwanted emotion to betray her stoic demeanor.

Her hand came to a halt and the brush paused against the wall as her eyes shifted towards him. All she could see was his back turned to her, while his left arm lazily pushed the brush roll up and down the wall. His arms were already splattered with wet drops of a light cerulean sky, and not for the first time she wondered how someone could make such a mess of painting more of himself than a wall in a short period of time. She chuckled softly to herself while watching him work, shirtless against the warm night air. The humor rapidly slipped away as she became enticed with the movements of his arm. The fine, taut muscles rippled below his fair skin and made his back contract with every single stroke. His shoulders were large and his back well defined, a lovely sight to see in spite of the few faded scars of a not-so-distant painful past scattered across his skin. On many nights her nails had left other kinds of marks, passionate red ones in the warm skin of his back when the need had been so intense that pulling his body towards hers did not feel close enough to put out the fire that raged inside.

His naked back teased her senses and silently demanded her touch. Warm brown eyes flickered with lust in the dimly lit room, a small flame sparked inside a rapidly beating heart. She could feel the blood rushing and pulsing in her veins, the quick breaths on her slightly open lips and a tingling sensation settled on the tip of her fingers. Unable to resist the mesmerizing call, she let the brush fall to the ground with a splatter of blue, and silently walked towards his unaware figure. As she approached, the heat of his body hit her in pleasant waves that never failed to fuel the already burning furnace inside of her. With blue tainted fingers she let herself lightly caress the bare back, taking the time to appreciate the contrast between the softness of the skin and strength of the muscles beneath. A slight touch was enough to make him aware of her proximity.

His head turned slightly and finally she saw a brightly lit smile on his lips, one that he reserved just for her. Those were the smiles she adored the most, not the cocky grins that more often than not exasperated her, nor the lust filled smirks. This smile was filled with an unbound kind of happiness that was hard to come by in their work-filled days. In the madness of their world with flying bullets and flat lines, he always kept an impeccable seriousness to him, with an unreadable face and focused eyes not often betraying emotion. Moments of unadulterated joy and frolics were rare and far between. Still, the more she scratched his intriguing surface the more she discovered the many layers that constituted the man that hid behind the grins and sarcasm. It was only at night, when their work was securely locked outside her door, that she could see that vulnerability, the truth in his eyes. Beneath the light happiness in them, lay a vast battlefield of burdens and emotions which she longed to understand. At the same time it made her scared to let herself dive into that pool for fear of baring her own true self in the process. Not that it made any difference, somehow when she was distracted profiling his character, he had torched through her defenses and almost reached her most guarded side, a very dangerous achievement on his part.

It had not been long since they had started this snowball of a secret with doomed days. It had started with innocent coffee fueled conversations, each on a different side of a metaphorical line that should not be crossed for the guilty ones would be severely punished. As time went by it slowly went from a wonderful first kiss that overwhelmed her senses to escapades in the middle of the night disguised as home renovations. As purpose-filled her professional life was, her personal life lacked the semblance of normalcy which she desperately searched in the string of dates that filled the lonely hours. They all lacked something. He was different, did not complain about the lack of time, the long hours, and simply understood what it took to do her job for he did just the same. Yet, she kept it free from the ties of labels even though she felt their worlds collide and obliterate the carefully placed line between them. And only at night would they give themselves to one another, without restrains. They lived vicariously for these nightly moments, for they knew that the light of the day would bring the remorse of their secret once more.

She placed a tender kiss on his shoulder while softly running her nails down his spine and watched how his pupils dilated with a flash of lusty acknowledgment. Without hesitation his own hand let the brush fall careless to the floor and turned his body fully towards her. The sweet smile no longer played on his lips, but his tongue came out to wet them in an attempt to steady the growing desire to kiss her. With a single movement his own fingers came up to lightly caress her cheek and it was enough to fuel the small flame of desire that now burned strongly inside.

"Sam…" She whispered like an invitation wrapped in a promise of pleasure.

It was the only word needed to unleash his movements and suddenly his soft lips were upon hers. Hers moved with a life of their own, following his in a passionate kiss. Soon enough his arms were wrapped around her small but strong frame, her body flush against his. The heat he generated engulfed her and only served to bring their kiss to an aggressiveness that consumed the last of their rational thoughts. Accustomed to the map of his chest, her hands traced his well-defined muscles up towards his neck and behind his ears leaving a blazing trail of blue paint in their wake. On their own accord, his hands were tugging at the fabric of her shirt in a desperate attempt to remove the final boundary between him and her skin. With a grunt of protest she detached their lips enough to allow him to discard the offensive garment off her body. The grin was back on his face as he looked at her naked chest before him. He let his fingertips travel the paths he had already memorised, from her neck to the swell of her breasts in a blue stream. Her breath caught in her throat as he gently squeezed her breasts and teased the sensitive skin there with the tips of his fingers.

With the last of her will power she tried to keep her mind focused on working through the zipper of his jeans and push the remaining of his clothes down his hips. With regret he removed his hands from her body to help discard the clothes. Then his hands attached to her shorts and underwear and soon they were also forgotten on a pile at the floor. Her arms came around his neck and her lips glued themselves to his once more. He pulled her impossibly closer, feeling the delicious weight of her breasts against his chest. In a swift move he picked her from the floor and urged her legs to wrap around his waist.

Without breaking their kiss, he lowered their bodies and laid her upon the thin plastic and old sheets that covered the floor to prevent accidental splashes of paint. His body covered hers and his weight pinned her to the floor. In many aspects of her life she liked to be in charge, it was deeply embedded in her personality and it was no different in her intimacy. Dominance was second nature. Still, with him she had learned the pleasure of surrendering to the most pleasant attentions, for he was a skilled lover and gave as much as he took.

Her lips moved down his neck and stopped upon the small birth mark on his adam's apple. She adored to lavish attention on that particular spot with the tip of her tongue and it never failed to elicit a shiver and moan from him. She grinned at the tell-tale reaction which did not last long for he took his sweet revenge by closing his lips on the pulse point at the base of her neck and sucked eagerly. A shuddering moan cut the silence of the room. She was certainly not a fragile woman in spite of her size. Her body was a fine collection of round curves and taunt muscles in a feminine frame designed by years of workouts and a physically demanding job. His own was larger in comparison, shaped from the military years into a structure of solid muscle that seemed to pulsate as her hands caressed his sides. Small contractions from his stomach vibrated against her own. She bashed in the secret knowledge of his ticklish side and repeated the motion until she felt a smile form in his lips against her neck.

From there he assumed control, moved above her with a dexterity only reserved for moments of intense action, with cat like movements, smooth and precise, making her body tremble with anticipation. Never before had a man demanded so much nor had she given so freely. The deep yearning she usually felt for him was unlike anything else, and she had a suspicion that he experienced the same with her. For he became as uninhibited in his reactions as she did in their intimacy. Those feelings were new and complex to her mind, but now all she cared about were the wonderful sensations that his hands and lips awakened in her body. All her senses were overloaded with him. Lately his scent seemed to be all around her, became so entangled with her own that regularly she found herself searching around for a presence that was not there. It now invaded her senses with a fainted hint of cologne, sweet and spicy. He tasted good as well, like a delicious guilty pleasure, his skin salty and manly on her tongue.

His hands slowly travelled her length, each inch of exposed skin aching to be touched, and her flesh dissolved into goose bumps. His mouth captured a tight nipple while one of his hands wrapped around the other breast. A gasp left her lips. With renewed encouragement, he sucked eagerly and savored the sweet taste of her skin. His lips descended farther down her body, with soft, open mouth kisses on her flat stomach and continued his steady travel down between her legs.

His large hands grabbed her hips greedily, pulling her towards him and leaving blue prints upon her skin. He nestled safely between her legs and full, well defined lips enclosed around her sensitive spot and sucked so avidly as if she was the most delicious dessert he had ever tasted. And from the barely concealed grunts of pleasure that were forming in his throat, she believed that indeed, he was finding her very delicious. Those lips, which frequently have talked softly at times, angrily in others, were delivering waves of pleasure through her and the reality was so overwhelming that she had to grip the sheet beneath her quivering body in tight fists. She lost all remaining control of her vocal chords which were now freely producing a variety of sounds she could not care to refrain.

From his point of view, he watched her face dissolve into intense enjoyment, eyes tightly closed, lips open slightly with gasps and moans pouring freely from them. Shortly after they met he secretly wondered how she would sound in the quietness of night, when passion would be their only company. Now he knew exactly the highs and lows of her sighs, the timbre of the right spot and the low grunt of desperate need. To his ears, they all formed a wonderful symphony that would torment many lonely nights in the future.

His tongue worked marvelous sensations below. She gasped for air and begged time and again for a seemingly unreachable freedom. She felt it finally arriving, that blessed liberty that would make her soar through the sky completely boundless. The waves of pleasure took over her. He watched it in her face, her eyes closed, and the rose blush that travelled from where his lips connected with her body upwards to explode in a lovely color on her cheeks.

In the aftermath she was faintly aware of his short blonde hair between her fingers, his soothing kisses on her inner thigh, the labored breaths and a blissful smile upon her lips. When she finally opened her eyes she found him staring intently at her, not with the smug smile that any other man would wear, but with a look of open adoration in his lust clouded eyes. Gently, and to avoid staring into such raw emotion, she pulled his face towards her and joined their lips into a slow dance once more. The kisses melted into one another, the outline of their bodies was not clear enough to distinguish where one ended and the other began.

Her hands caressed his arms, shoulders and the back of his neck, fingers tangled with soft blond hair eliciting pleasant shivers in him. Their bodies moved in a harmonious dance and her legs wrapped tightly around his hips to accommodate him. His arms enveloped her and it was always a thrill to sense that a powerful man, that displayed such energy, could also embrace her with enormous tenderness and care. Deep brown eyes stared into blue ones so enlarged with lust and without hesitation he slid comfortably deep into her warmth. In their joined state they devoured each other with kisses and touches and suddenly the world was on fire again. Slowly at first, he took the time to feel her around him, burning the moment into their memories forever. Then, her hands roamed over his back which moved with each increasingly powerful thrust. Blue lines colored the bare skin of his back. Their breathing became gradually louder in the stillness of the room, his groans against her ear, hot and low, her sighs lost between the kisses she placed on his shoulder. Their joined rhythm became frantic, both lost in the blind fever of passion. He drove into her again and again, all the while searching for the promised relief that would take them soaring up high. Somewhere in between her name was being repeated endlessly in a husky tone that sent her over the edge.

The pressure was suddenly released between her legs, and with a breathless cry of his name she felt her heartbeat pulsing around him while her head spun uncontrollably at the striking realization that she might have just reached the sky after all, because around her blue was everything she could see. She held on tightly to him, nails digging into his skin, as the waves of pleasure shook her small frame in full force. In the distance she could hear groans mixed with gasps but could not discern which of them were creating them as he finally reached his release with a shuddering eruption. Afterwards, she cradled his motionless body, devoid of all energy, on top of hers with soothing touches on the back of his neck.

After what felt like eternity, he rolled away from her body and landed heavily by her side, back against the floor, eyes gazing at the ceiling still lost in the feel of their afterglow. Her breathing came in labored pants, as well as his. She could see his chest rise and fall with every attempt to obtain the oxygen they seemed to have been deprived only moments ago. The room filled with their mingled scents and the fresh paint. She smiled quietly at yet another night where barely any renovation was accomplished. Still, the alternative was so much more delightful.

Long ago she had acknowledged that he deserved more from her. They deserved so much more than ardent nights and the secretly playful banter during the day. It did not matter how good, nor how right it felt since in the eyes of others it would always be a mistake. Nonetheless, they kept dragging themselves forward with the guilt and the lies and the sneaking around that ultimately would not only hurt them but everyone in the line of fire. Their eyes locked in a silent agreement that no words were needed to express a truth that should never see the light of day.

His smile was bittersweet as he moved to stand and reach for her body. Typically she would protest such display of chivalry, but as it was, her body felt boneless and under no circumstances in shape to get up at its own accord. So she let him effortlessly lift her body from the floor and tenderly carry her to the bed in the already finished guest room. In the back of her tired, but extremely sated mind, she was faintly aware of the weight of his body settling against hers in the cool sheets, and his arms wrap securely around her in a protective embrace, afraid as if in the moment he lost consciousness to sleep she would slip away like a dream.

Morning came with bright sun rays shining through the window in what looked like to be a memorable day. Brown eyes opened slowly adjusting to the light. Her hand rose from the tangled sheet and absently brushed the still warm side where he had once laid. He was gone with the early hours as the illusion of the perfect world they created away from the demanding righteousness of their job dissipated with the morning light.

The cruel reality was settling in as she observed her bare body with a glaze in the eyes of a well-loved woman. The only reminder of his elusive presence were his large blue handprints on her hips, the splashes of color adorning her bare skin and a nearly empty can of thinner.

 _The End_

* * *

Any thoughts? Too cheesy? I tried to make it not so graphic but I might have just overdone it. Anyhow, I'm really proud of how it turned out. I hope you enjoyed too.

Thank you for reading. Reviews, thoughts and incentives are always appreciated!


End file.
